1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and cable interconnection. More specifically, the invention relates to a connector and cable interconnection method and apparatus with improved manufacturing efficiency and electrical performance characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710, titled “Method of Attaching a Connector to a Coaxial Cable and the Resulting Assembly” by Bufanda et al, issued Sep. 8, 1998, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrical connector for use with coaxial cable and a method for attaching same. As shown for example in FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector may be attached to the coaxial cable with a high level of quality control via an assembly apparatus, as disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,344, titled “Cable and Connector Assembly Apparatus and Method of Use” by Ng et al, issued Mar. 8, 2011, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710 connector utilizes an insulating disc retained upon the inner connector and against the cable dielectric and outer conductor. Induction heating of a solder preform wrapped around the outer conductor creates a molten solder pool in a cylindrical solder cavity formed between the outer conductor, the insulating disc and the connector body. The insulating disc prevents the molten solder from migrating out of the cavity, fouling the connector bore and/or shorting the outer and inner conductors.
Competition within the cable and connector assembly industry has increased the importance of improving the electro-mechanical characteristics of the cable and connector interconnection while minimizing requirements for proper assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector and cable interconnection method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.